


Coming Home

by Nightshade98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also jealous lucy, i just really miss lucy, so she was just undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade98/pseuds/Nightshade98
Summary: Lucy comes home after being undercover for a few months, only to find Kara's collected quite a few admirers in her time away.





	

“He did what, now?!”

In retrospect, telling Lucy that Mon-El had kissed her within an hour of her getting back from her undercover mission probably wasn’t Kara’s best idea. But Lucy had asked for Kara to catch her up on everything that had happened while the co-director was away. And in the spirit of honesty, Kara really had told her everything.

“Lucy,-”

“I’m going to kill him.” The shorter woman’s growling tone cut off whatever Kara was going to try to say.

“Lucy, he was dying and probably delirious.” Lucy scoffed at Kara’s defense of her fellow alien. “He doesn’t even remember it.”

“It shouldn’t have happened!” Lucy shot back.

“Lucy, he didn’t know.” Kara tried to soothe, pulling the shorter woman closer into her on the couch.

“Still.”

“Are you pouting?” Kara couldn’t help but ask with a wide grin. Lucy just shot her a glare in response. Of course, after about three seconds of holding onto the anger, Lucy couldn’t help but soften at the sight of the sunny blonde.

“No.” Lucy relented, letting herself relax into the other woman, head falling onto her shoulder.

Kara couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at Lucy’s antics. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Lucy murmured into Kara’s shoulder. “I’m still going to kill him.”

“Lucy…”

“Kara.” Lucy teased. Anything that was going to be said after that was cut off by Lucy’s yawn.

“You’re tired.” Kara pointed out, gently pushing Lucy away to look at her face.

“I’m fine.” Lucy shrugged off.

“You’ve been undercover for months.” Kara shot back, cupping Lucy’s cheeks, watching as her eyes fluttered closed. “When’s the last time you got a good night’s sleep?”

“The last time I was here.” The admission was uttered too quietly for a human to pick up on, but the Kryptonian had no problem hearing the soft confession.

Kara couldn’t help the soft smile that spread over her face. “Then let’s get you to bed.”

“No.” Lucy grumbled, fighting her eyes back open. “We’re supposed to be battle planning.”

“‘Battle planning’?” Kara repeated, a smirk on her face.

“How we’re going to tell everyone.” Lucy elaborated. “About us.”

“Great. We can do that in the morning.” Kara started stroking one thumb along her girlfriend’s cheekbone, prompting her eyes closed again.

“Cheater.”

Kara ignored Lucy’s jibe, and continued. “When you’ve had a full night of sleep.”

With that, the Kryptonian picked up Lucy and gently floated them to her bed.

 

**XXXXX**

 

Turned out, neither of the women had much time to talk the next morning. Kara’s phone began ringing around 7, Snapper wanted the novice reporter at some rally promptly at 8 a.m..

“Sorry.” Kara apologized as she zipped around getting ready. “I know we were supposed to plan.”

Not two minutes after that call, Lucy’s communicator went off for her to come into the city DEO location to be acquainted with the new facility.

“I guess the universe has different plans for us this morning.” Lucy sighed as she left the warmth the other woman left behind under the covers. “I’ll try to come by for lunch. Now that I’m not all the way out in the desert.”

“Can you believe they didn’t tell us about the facility in the city?” Kara grumbled as she passed Lucy a shirt. “Bats kept attacking me in the other one.”

“That’s because you kept scaring them.” Lucy couldn’t help but laugh at pout on her girlfriend’s face. “How would you like to wake up to a giant’s face floating in your space?”

“Well, they were cute when they were sleeping…”

The two left the apartment with Lucy still giggling at the pout on Kara’s face.

 

**XXXXX**

 

Lucy did manage to escape in time for lunch, even after J’onn had shown her almost every square inch of the facility. Right before leaving, however, he did put a firm hand on her shoulder and gave her a tiny smile and a nod. If her throat had closed up a bit, she wasn’t going to dwell on it.

She managed to get into CatCo’s building without any problem, the man at the front desk still recognizing her from her time working upstairs. It probably also had something to do with the fact that she had talked Miss Grant out of firing him after he sneezed in her general direction.

Once on the correct floor, she started to move in the direction of the journalism department, but stopped in her tracks. There, in the middle of the intern desks in front of Cat’s (now James’s, she corrected) office, was Kara talking to some tall, dark-haired woman. Talking and smiling that amazingly bright smile of hers.

That wasn’t what stopped Lucy in her tracks, Kara could talk to anyone she wanted. No, it was the fond, and somewhat longing look in the other woman’s bright eyes. Bright eyes trained solely on Kara.

“Hey Lucy.” Lucy was ashamed to admit that the voice in her ear frightened her to the extent it did. “Hey, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t.” Lucy scoffed at James.

“Right.” He let out a low laugh. “That’s Lena, by the way.”

“What?” Lucy tore her gaze away from the pair of women and looked towards James.

“The woman talking to Kara.” He elaborated. “Lena Luthor. Her and Kara are friends, I guess.”

“You guess?” Lucy tried to not sound too eager for more information.

“Kara had to interview her for an article. Now Kara goes over there a bunch, and sometimes Lena just shows up here.” James explained, a weird look on his face.

“She does, does she?”

“Yeah,-”

Lucy glanced back over to the pair and saw the other woman, Lena, smirk and bite her lower lip. Whatever else James was trying to say faded to the background as Lucy began to march her way through the office. As she moved closer she could see Kara’s hands begin to move around wildly, a gesture associated with anxiety.

“-really like to, but-”

“Don’t tell me you forgot about lunch.” Lucy cut off a clearly flustered Kara.

“Lucy!” Kara let out a relieved yelp and turned towards the shorter woman with a look that clearly said “help”.

Lucy gave her a hopefully soothing smile back before turning towards Lena. “Hi. Sorry to interrupt.”

“Oh, no that’s alright.” There was now a tightness to Lena’s smile. “I didn’t realize that Kara already had lunch plans. I wouldn’t have held her up.”

“Oh no, you didn’t.” Kara tried to soothe, ever the good person.

“Maybe another time.” Lena glanced back at Kara and gave her another fond smile.

Lucy cleared her throat when that smiled lingered just a bit too long.

“Right! Lucy this is Lena.” Kara gestured. “Lena, this is-”

“Lucy Lane.” Lucy felt a little bad about cutting Kara off, but she had a feeling the poor girl wouldn’t be able to shoot the other woman down. “Kara’s girlfriend.”

Lucy didn’t know if she was imagining it, but the office seemed to get deathly quiet.

“Oh. Kara hadn’t mentioned you before. And I haven’t seen you around.” If Lucy hadn’t been trained to school her expressions, she was sure that her eyebrows would have been in her hairline. Was this woman really challenging her on this?

“I’ve been on a business trip for a bit.” Lucy put on her best fake smile. “But I’m back now.”

“Right, well, ready Luce?” Kara asked, pulling Lucy’s attention back.

“Of course.” Lucy let her smile soften and took Kara’s outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you, Lena.”

The two turned and left, a cacophony of whispers breaking out behind them.

 

**XXXXX**

 

“You really didn’t know Lena was coming on to you?” Alex scoffed as they walked the halls of the DEO.

“No!” Kara groaned. “I thought she was just really friendly…”

“Kara, really?” Alex chuckled.

“Shut up.” Kara pouted, bumping her shoulder into her sister’s.

“Real mature.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Being serious, though. I’m happy for you. You and Lucy.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Kara.” Alex softened, wrapping and arm around her sister’s shoulders. “And if you two weren’t already dating, I would have sat you two down and made you realize that you liked each other.”

“What?”

“You two used to stare at each other all lovey-dovey from across the DEO when you thought the other wasn’t looking.”

“No we didn’t!” Kara yelped, blushing furiously.

“Yes you did.” Alex shot back. “Me and Vasquez had a running bet on when you two would get together. I won by the way, so thank you.”

“Excuse me?”

Whatever Alex was going to come back with was cut off when the two practically ran into Mon-El.

“Oh, sorry, Kara. Supergirl. Ma’am.” He apologized, backing up slightly with his hands raised in surrender. “I’m just gonna,-” With that he skirted around the two with a wide berth and jogged away.

“What was that?” Alex asked, looking at where the man disappeared.

“Lucy.” Kara answered, an affectionate smile on her face. “At least she didn’t kill him.”


End file.
